warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
LakeClan (RPG)/Oakstar
Oakdapple is a light brown she-cat with three white paws, a white-tipped tail, and green eyes. History :Oakdapple was formerly a rogue. When she met Lightfur out hunting one day, she realized that she really wanted to join a Clan. So she joined LakeClan. Immediately, she had a strong attraction to Lightfur, and he felt he same way. Lightfur is very protective of her, and will give his life to save her, he loves her so much. Oakdapple trained her first apprentice, Hopepaw, soon after she joined the Clan. Once Hopeheart earned her name, Oakdapple moved into the nursery, pregnant with Lightfur's kits. :Soon, Oakdapple kitted. Her first litter consisted of: ::* Larkkit - light brown she-cat, three white paws, white tail tip, and green eyes ::* Russetkit - white tom with reddish-brown tabby marks, and amber eyes ::* Lakekit - blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes ::* Berrykit - white she-cat with red tail tip, blue eyes :She and Lightfur were very proud of their children. Larkkit was called to be a medicine cat, while the three others became warrior apprentices. Berrykit even had the honor of being mentored by the deputy, Bumbleheart! :Larkpaw had great powers. She can go into a cat's dreams. This saved the Clan - when the evil warrior Longclaw possessed Faithpaw, Larkpaw went into Faithpaw's dream and killed the treacherous tom. Berrypaw was in love with Fizzpelt, who died fighting with StarClan. Berrypaw was overcome with grief, but she discovered that she was carrying kits. Soon she had a litter of two. ::* Lovekit - white she-cat with amber eyes ::* Coalkit - black tom :Russetpaw, however, is in love with Mangokit, the pretty daughter of Stepfoot and Thistlefur. Lakepaw is really independent and prefers to be alone. Meanwhile, Oakdapple started carrying a second litter. Her daughter, Larkpaw, delivered the kits. ::* Brushkit - light brown tabby tom, amber eyes ::* Hollykit - ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes ::* Kindlekit - white she-cat with a ginger tail, blue eyes :Oakdapple was now the proud parent of seven. But something unexpected came. It turns out, there was still a kit left inside of the pretty queen. Larkpaw delivered Littlekit, a silver tabby with blue eyes. "Look, it's a pretty little she-kit!" Larkpaw cried. A few days later, though, Larkpaw discovered that Littlekit was a tom. :Littlemouse found a mate in Thornpath, while Hollykit had a crush on Faithpaw's kit, Timberpaw. But for now...no more shippings in the Oak x Light family. Larkpaw soon earned her name, Larkshine, and has already received several important prophecies. Unfortunately, Brushkit died of severe blackcough when he was very little. Now, Lakeheart and Russetstripe are warriors. :So Oakdapple has a family to be proud of - a devoted mate, seven kits, two grand-kits, a courageous son-in-law, and a son in StarClan. She is tightly bonded with her mate, Lightfur, who she think is the most wonderful cat that has ever lived. She is very close to her daughter, Larkshine, who is turning out to be a great medicine cat. Sadly, a rogue killed Lightfur, and Oakdapple was shocked. She and her children fought twice as hard in the battle than any other cat--except, perhaps, Moongaze, who was foaming at the mouth by the time the battle was over. After Hawkstar died, Oakstar received her nine lives and name, and her last life was given to her by her beloved mate, Lightfur. Category:Characters Category:Leaders